Alternate Dimensions: Rise of Akatsuki
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: First story of my new series. Naruto is sent to the DC/Marvel Universe. There he will meet new people and create a team with unlikely people. Join Naruto on his journey as he tries to survive in the U.S.! Naruto/Terra...eventual Naruto/Harem. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Dimensions: Rise of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

A boy was floating in mid-air of a pure white room that seemed to stretch for miles. The boy had blue ninja sandals, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt on. Though his eyes are closed, they are an oceanic blue, he had blond hair that was very spiky, and it seemed that he had whisker marks on his face that were slowly fading away.

When they were fully gone, he opened his eyes and heard a voice, **"Young one….you are in limbo. Your time is not yet over, so I will give you another chance at life."**

"Who am I….what am I?" the boy asked, clearly confused.

"**You are Naruto Uzumaki….it seems that you have lost your memories. No matter, you will regain them in time. You second chance at life will not be in the world you came from, instead you will go to a world that is similar but different at the same time…a place of Heroes and Villains. **

"Very well." Naruto replied.

"**Worry not though, you will not be going in unarmed, you powers will come from your greatest enemies, The Akatsuki." **The voice said as Naruto's body started to glow before his clothes changed. He still had the blue jeans, but his ninja sandals turned black, he also had a fishnet shirt on and over that the Akatsuki cloak. Finally, on his hands, were the ten rings of the Akatsuki members….each one had a power of the members in it. Though there were two Uchiha, that problem was taken care of as their powers were combined and the final ring had a surprise for the young blond. He also had a few scrolls in the pockets of the cloak along with a black bladed sword on his hip.

After that happened, he glowed once more before converting into a ball of energy as a portal opened. At the last minute though, the ball of energy split in two. One was colorless while the other had red and black static streaking over it every now and then. The colorless one zoomed into the portal and it closed before another opened and the other zoomed into that one.

"**That….was unexpected….." **The voice said. **"Seems the boy will have more of an adventure that expected…an adventure through a dimension on both sides…"**

_Scene Change…_

In a vast barren waste land, filled with large outcroppings, a large portal opened up to reveal a ball of energy that looked like it had red and black static streaking across it every now and then. It then morphed into the body of Naruto. Once he regained his bearings, he look around and saw that he was near a very large canyon. He turned saw a sign nearby that said, Welcome to the Grand Canyon in big letters, and under that it said the next city was Phoenix. He shrugged, not knowing where he was even at, not that it mattered as he could go anywhere he wanted. He could do that, but he wanted to know what was going on in this world, so he started walking down the stretch of concrete to a large city in the distance.

* * *

**That is all I am doing for this chapter. Sort of a teaser chapter in place for my story fro it is going to be part of a series. This is the first part. Now, I am not that great with the DC universe…..anyone have any villains Naruto and Terra can fight in this story? DON'T WORRY! I will be doing this and Time is an Ocean in a Storm.....i just had to get this out of my head.  
**

**Love it, Hate it, REVIEW IT! **


	2. Welcome to America

**Alternate Dimensions: Rise of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take Naruto very long to get to the big city in the distance called Phoenix. Thanks to his ninja training, which was the only thing he really remembered from his life somewhere else. That voice did say he would get his memory back but it just didn't specify _when _he would.

He sighed as he reached the city. It was huge and so were the buildings! He wondered if this was what it was like in the place that had lived in…..maybe not but who knows.

As he entered the city, he instantly knew that finding any information of the land he was in would be very hard. That was because everything he saw on the big signs was in a different language! Yep….very hard.

So he set to find something that he could read, but every where he looked, that language was there. As walked around this huge city, he quickly became annoyed as had also gotten lost. Now, unlike the rest of the city he had seen, this part was run down and crappy.

Suddenly he heard a scuffle to his right and saw an old lady getting mugged. Now, even he knew that this was bad and as the robber got closer to him, the guy took out an L shaped weapon and spoke in that language he had been seeing all around town. The man was probably going to push his luck and rob Naruto. Well, Naruto would just place dumb for now, for all that he had on him was a scroll that had not really looked at yet and black sword.

"You, punk! Gimme your money….NOW!"

"(What?)" asked Naruto in his own language.

"Shit….this dumbass is japanese…..oh well, no body will miss him." The man said as he pulled the trigger of that strange weapon. Now, several things happened at once, The old lady screamed that the young man was gonna die, Naruto some how caught the object that was shot at him, and all the bystanders were openly gawking at the site, including the robber.

"(The hell is this thing?)" Naruto questioned only to get punched in the face by the guy. Now that was a mistake because some weird pulse went through botht heir bodies.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" screamed the man as he held his hand because it felt like when he punched Naruto, it felt like hitting a brick wall.

Naruto heard the man and he could now understand him. He guess it was through physical contact that he learn this new language. He smirked and said, "A human, but it was seem that you are weak and have prey on those weaker then you to feel good about yourself. Pity, you were doing such a nice job until you came to me." Then one of his rings were glowing and he instantly knew what it was. It would seem that that rings on his fingers gave him a certain power. _Mangekyo Sharingan_ was the words that popped into his mind. "Seems that you need to be put in your place!" Naruto said as he walked closer to the man and held him up by his shirt.

The man was freaking out. Why? Well because Naruto's eyes turned red and black and formed a three sided shurikan. He was not sure what it really was but it knew it was bad…well for him any way. He was right.

"Tsukuyomi." Naruto muttered as the man just started screaming. Soon, however he did stop and he sank to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Excuse me young man….but what do you do to this cretin?" asked the old lady who had gotten robbed.

"I put him under an unbreakable illusion that made him relive all his mistakes and worst moments in his life…for three days straight." Naruto said nonchalantly as everyone quirked an eyebrow.

"I have never heard of such a technique before….was it through those red and black eyes you were using a moment before."

"Yes." Naruto said as he hand her the purse.

"Oh well thank you young man. Is there anything I can help you with now?" asked the old lady.

"Um, yes….I am really knew to this land….can you help me?"

"Yes I can. We just need to go to the library." She said as she began leading through the town a building that the name of the place they wanted to go. Along the way, he got very old looks, but he had been getting that from everyone because of what he was wearing. Well, it was not like he cared, so he just ignored them.

Once there, the lady said that she needed to get home before her family started to worry about her. She did ask fro his name though and he said it was Akatsuki. When she did leave, he thanked her for the help and went inside.

Man o man was the library huge on the inside! He didn't let that deter him and started searching through the shelves of books, looking for info on the place he was now at. He found it and he was surprise to find out that the land was way bigger that he thought. The city he was in was the capitol of the Arizona which was in the land called the United Stated. Top that off with that fact that there was 50 states in all and had cities and capital cities of there own was a lot to take in. There was also other lands and they all have had a shit load of wars. He sighed and muttered that would rather stay in this land because this place had a lot more freedom then the others he read about.

After reading all the material he could in one afternoon was enough for him. He now knew a lot about this place and decided he travelled around to see what he could become.

As he left the library, he walked around the city some more and decided to eat at a Mcdonald's. As he ate there, he took out the scroll he had in his cloak and opened it. There were many storage seals etched into it and he surprisingly knew about these as well! So he unsealed everything and found out that he had a scroll of jutsu that he learn more jutsu from, a couple scrolls from his parents, and a scroll with his family money in it. All in all, he was surprised that he got all that in the first place.

After he eat with what little money he had found on the streets, he went to a bank after that and unseal the Japanese money there. They were speechless at the piles of money this kid asked. "Uh….I would like to convertt his money to U.S. money and set up an account if possible." Naruto said, a little wary of these people. What came next was him signing papers, getting a card for his bank and account, him telling them that it was the money his parent's gave him when they died, and finally gettting a bank statement of how much he had…..well let's just say it was lot….close to over a 2 billion.

So as Naruto left the city, he never noticed that someone was watching him with great interest.

**There we go…the second chapter.**


	3. Hello Earth Girl

**Alternate Dimensions**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Naruto had been walking for some time now, still this god forsaken barren wasteland! Seriously, there was no end to it in sight!

Soon it was starting to get dark out and was starting to see things. It seemed that a horde of scorpions were chasing after a blond hair girl, who looked to be tiring out. He sighed and did the sensible thing…decided to help the girl. Once he got close enough he paused, that was because the girl made the earth crush aleast half of them before passing out. "Interesting." he muttered as he used the wind element to slice the rest of them down the middle.

A few hours later, the blond haired girl woke up next to a warm fire. Ok, that was a bit confusing because she thought she was going to die! I mean, passing out when a crap load of angry scorpions were coming after you, usually meant that you were going to die.

So she slowly got up into a sitting position and looked around. Her back pack was here, to her great surprise and some one else's stuff was here too! This was either a good thing or a bad thing.

Suddenly a male, about the thirteen like her walked into the clearing that she was in a sat down.

"Good to see that you are alive, earth girl."

She frowned at the nickname and said, "I have a name you know."

"Seeing that I don't know what it is, I decided to call you earth girl thanks to the power I saw you use." Naruto deadpanned.

The girl blushed and said, "Heh, sorry. I am Terra Markov."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The boy replied with his own name. "So, what did you do to anger those scorpions?"

"I was hungry…..so I went hunting and found a nest of those things. Apparently, they don't like one of their kind being eaten." Terra said.

"I would think that you would have a home to eat at." Naruto commented, but when he saw her downcast eyes, he saw everything. "I see."

"What? What do you see!" Terra asked a little angry at this guy.

"Your eyes, they tell your story." At this, Terra rose an eyebrow, "I guess it is a skill I learn from before I lost my memory. Though, the way I probably learned it was not a good way since most people with this ability have had a bad life."

At this, Terra's eyes were downcast again. "Your right. I ran away from home because I couldn't control my power over earth. Since then, I have been living on my own and trying to gain control over it…..no such luck so far."

Naruto nodded, "Control does not come over night. Your control does suck that bad though. For when I saw you crush those scorpions, your chakra might have been a bit erratic but still, you had some control over it."

"Chakra?"

"The natural energy in our bodies. It sometimes gives us control over a certain element like you have….or a completely different power. This is what I would call a bloodline, but the people here call that a mutant power." He said.

"I see…." Terra said as she thought about it. _I wonder what would happen if I ask him to join me on my travels._

"Terra."

"Yeah?"

"I am not going to lie, I am new to these lands and it would feel awkward traveling by myself, would you mind if I joined you?"

"Sure!" Terra said without hesitation. "But what do you mean that you are new to this land?"

"Remember when I said I have no memories of my past self?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I can speak Japanese but I also don't think Japan still teaches about chakra to the extant that I know of it….and I think I am from an alternate Japan……an Alternate Dimension of sorts."

Terra looked at him oddly before shrugging. "That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard off." She stated blankly as Naruto blushed a bit as his embarrassment. "But I have read about things that are weirder so, for all I know, you are telling the truth."

"Thanks." Naruto said. "I guess I could also help you control your powers if you want."

"THAT YOU BE GREAT!" she yelled happily.

"Right, so while we are traveling, I'll teach you about chakra and how to control it." Naruto said as he then thought of something. "Terra, where do you intend to go anyway?"

"Well, I want to control my powers, but that turned into wanting to be excepted. I was searching for places to be excepted at, but I would lax on trying to control my powers and that lead to disaster for me and for the place I was at….now, I am not sure." She said sadly.

Naruto sighed and then smiled. "Well, you got me now and since neither of us have anywhere to go, we could form one of those super hero groups I read about. That is after I have helped you control your powers."

"That sounds like a good idea Naruto. The only thing is, I don't know what well be called." She said thoughtfully.

"Well….we'll get to that point when we get there." Naruto said, "For now, we should get some sleep, I want to be rested enough to get to the next town tomorrow."

"Right!" She said.

A few days later, they were still the damn wastelands! Though it had not been a total waste of time, during their breaks, Naruto taught Terra the tree climbing exercise and since there where no trees, they just used some cliffs. Unfortunately, Terra didn't have ninja reflexes, so every time she fell from high up, Naruto was there to catch her. She was glad for that and she was developing a crush fro the guy as eh was really nice and helpful, not that she would admit the crush yet.

Naruto also trained himself when he go the chance. He got his wind powers up to the level he wanted and he trained in each of his ring powers. Now, he learned that each ring had a powerful power that he would only use on his enemies. The rings powers where these: The first ring had a power that gave him a hybrid shark man power and a huge sword that shaves not slices. The second ring had the power to control paper in anyway he wanted. The third ring gave him the power to have mouthes on his hands and one on his chest to let him make clay bombs of various sizes. The fourth ring gave him the power to turn himself into a living puppet and control a shit load of other puppets. The fifth ring gave him the power over snakes and snake like powers. The sixth ring gave him the power over a thread like power that gave him control over all the elements tanks to multiple hearts. The seventh power gave him the power of immortality from a strange religion and he could curse people by just gettting some blood on his scythe and hurting himself to hurt others…very weird in his opinion. The eighth power he got was that Sharingan power. The ninth power he got was called the Rinnengan and the gave some some very destructive powers if the blown away cliffside was anything to go by. The final power was the power of the tailed beasts. He was not sure how all those beasts got in a ring but he was not complaining as there where nine in all and he had a feeling that is he ever used this to it highest potenial, nothing would be living.

Currently, however, Naruto and Terra where about to spar as she wanted to test her power against the sand power he got from the first tail. He was covered by the sand and it created a mini Shukaku.

So as Naruto flung his sand at her, she blocked by rising the earth to shield her. She then sent a pillar of rock at him. He just sidestep it like it was nothing and sent his after it to perform a sand burial on it to create MORE sand!

Terra paled as she was very wary now. She wouldn't be sending anymore rocks at him if he could do that. Wait, that was all she could do at the moment, so she formed a giant fist made of rock and sent it at Naruto.

Naruto just smirked and banged on his stomach and out came a powerful blast of wind that instantly obliterated it as it traveled towards the female blond, making her duck just to survive. When she got back, she saw that Naruto was gone, until a grain of sand fell on her nose and she looked up. She instantly paled fro she saw that Naruto had created at least a dozen sand lances that were ready impale her.

"I win!" Naruto said cheerfully as the sand disappeared when he cut the power off.

"Yeah, but that was nuts!" Terra said frantically.

"So, I am a ninja…that is how we roll!"

"Yeah yeah. "She said as they walked back to the campsite. Once there, she looked at it sadly and said, "I kind of wish we had a house so where were not sleeping on the floor, ya know."

Naruto thought about it for a minute before he remembered a jutsu that scroll. "We might not have to sleep on the floor."

"Huh, you know of a jutsu that can magically make a house in the middle of this place?" Terra asked surprised.

"Just one, I just hope it works." Naruto said as he activated his thread like power and called upon the water and earth hearts. **"Wood Style: Wooden House Jutsu!"** At that, wood shot out of the ground and started twisting in on itself as it formed a house for them. "Heh…sweet! That jutsu that also turn into a small box for us to carry it around too!"

"Awesome!" Terra yelled as she quickly got her stuff and ran inside. Naruto just shook his head, Terra muust have really missed her home, for a s she as he found her, she was in a room with a bed and already asleep.

"Night Terra." he said as he walked out, not hearing what she said in return.

Outside, a man had been watching everything. "The boy's powers are amazing…..I want them…"

* * *

**So...can anyone other then Burnning Truth guess who the guy is? It starts with a V.....that is all i am saying. As for the Harem.....you'll find out.... REVIEW  
**


	4. Illusions

**I Alternate Dimensions: Rise of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 4**

**I did say that i would start this story again, and now i have. Now just so everyone knows, my main concern is getting Another Path done but i am doing this on the side. Hopefully you all like this story.**

It has been a few months since Naruto and Terra met. Terra now had better control over her earth powers but she still needed work. Terra developed a crush on the oblivious Naruto as they traveled are the states. Now they were in Colorado, in the mountain region. They had heard some rumors that a girl lived up here that had power over illusions but barely any control.

"Man, I really hope we can find this girl. They did say she lives with her grandfather...what was the guy's name again?"

Terra sighed at her friend's forgetfulness. "It is Black Eagle remember? I mean you did contact him a week ago to confirm these rumors, I would at least think you would remember."

"Heh, my bad." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Terra just conked him over the head and kept walking the path they were on. Soon they came upon a Native American girl facing off with a demonic bear of sorts. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he could tell that this was an illusion and the girl was creating but it would seem she had no control over it and she looked like she didn't know she was the one creating this thing. He looked again and sighed. This was no ordinary illusion. It was in a sense, real

As he walked closer with Terra hot on his heels, he noticed the girl was crying for some reason. He sighed, brought out a kunai and threw it at the bear's head, which made it look at him. "Sad that an illusion has become real." He said loud.

The girl finally noticed his appearance. She was about to tell him off as he looked like a white man, but somehow she could tell he was a foreigner. "Run! This thing killed my parents! And now that my grandfather is dead, this thing is free to roam the lands!"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I hate you break it to you, but that is an illusion…created by your mutation."

"Wait what?" the girl asked.

"I'll explain later, let me handle this thing." Naruto said as he brought up his hand and one of his rings glowed before his eyes changed to that of the Sharingan. The girl gasped when she saw this but didn't say anything, not wanting to anger her savior. "This thing is now living as it is no longer an illusion. We will just have to kill it." Naruto said nonchalantly. He did a few hand signs and called out, **"Fire Style: Dragon's Fury!"** He blew out a massive amount of fire from his mouth that turned into a dragon. It then circled around the now freaked out bear before it crashed down on the beast. All it was doing now was burning the ground and the surrounding area. Sighing Naruto asked, "Terra, will you please snuff this out?"

"Right." Terra said from her spot a few feet away, the Native American girl just noticing her and glaring. Terra didn't notice and use her power to make the earth swallow up the flaming illusion bear, shocking the girl.

His eyes back to normal, Naruto turned to the girl. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Terra Markov. He came here after we connected a man named Black Eagle. He said that there people looking to kill you and wanted you to join us if some Xavier didn't come. It is your choice if you want to come with us."

"I am Danielle Moonstar." The girl said. Naruto looked at her more closely and noticed thathe was a brown skinned Native American that had a red tank top, back biker shorts and leather boots. She also had nice long black hair. "Will please tell me what the hell that was and why you said I was a mutant."

"Right. That bear we just saw was an illusion created from you. You may not understand that but have you ever noticed that people sometimes freak out in your presence?"

"Yes….I do. They sometimes say they saw their greatest fears." Danielle said timidly. "but that only started when we were teens and not kids."

"Understandable. You don't really gain mutant power til you reach puberty…..well that is what heard anyway. Now I am ninja, these rings help me gain that power I just used. I don't really know if I am a mutant or not." Naruto shrugged.

"Ok…so I have power of illusions?"

"It would seem so." Naruto replied. "but you could also have other powers. Now I can tell you don't have much control over your powers. I can help you with that since when you are using your power, you are using chakra. All you really need to control and I can help. What do you say?"

"Well since this Xavier person you talked about has not come yet, I guess I will go with you but I won't be happy about traveling with her as she is white!" Danielle announced.

Before Terra could get in a comeback, Naruto held up a hand and said, "Danielle, if you are going to be traveling with us you will have to get use to the white people. Besides, why do you hate white people?"

"I was living with some of them before they insulted my people and I ran away. I now think of white people as my enemies!"

Sighing Naruto spoke, "Listen, please give them a chance, they are not all stupid like that person, trust me, I know." He said with a smile.

Daniellle caved in at that smile. He may now know it but he was very handsome in her eyes. "Ok….i will try." She said as he walked up to Terra and they shook hands for a truce.

"Welll then, let's got to your place so you can pack." Naruto said with a smile as the new girl was getting along with Terra now.

"Oh live of the land and besides, my suit case is right over there." Danielle said, pointing to a nearby tree.

"Oh, well that is good then. We should get going." Naruto said before remembering something. "Oh, we go by nicknames like those heroes do. Terra is Terra though and I am Akatsuki…whicj means Red Dawn."

"I see…..I guess I could go with something that relates to illusions. "Danielle said as she struck a thinking pose before he snapped her fingers and said, "How about Mirage?"

"Sounds good because some people think that Mirages are real in the desert and your illusions can become real!" Terra said with a smirk.

"I guess we'll call you Mirage then." Naruto said as they begun to leave.

"I have a question….what is our group called." Danielle asked as they walked down the mountain.

"I was thinking on calling it the Maelstrom…as it usually brings in everything, whether it be good or bad." Naruto shrugged. "Besides my name means Spiraling Maelstrom anyway."

"Hmm…sounds good to me." Mirage stated while Terra nodded with a smirk.

A half hour after the trio left the mountains, a bald man in a wheel chair came rolling out of a huge jet that land there. A dark skinned woman with white and a muscular man walked out after him.

"I don't sense her around here." The bald man said.

"The trail is old, Xavier. The cloth that Black Eagle gave us is useless as her scent is old and probably left with these other two scents I am picking up."

"I see. We should go before anything happens around here. I just hope who ever she followed is trustworthy." Xavier said as the three of them went back to the jet and left.

**End...Review. Short chapters i know, but i might make them longer as they go.**


	5. The CELL makes an appearance

**Alternate Dimensions: Rise of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 5**

**I noticed that my foxfire story and my Kaze no Kitsune story got a lot more reviews per chapter so I thought I should start on this one again because it would seem the Naruto crossover with Marvel and DC is kind popular. Oh and just so everyone knows, I will be rewriting those two and putting them in the Alternate Dimensions series.**

While they the trio known as Maelstrom was traveling in Utah, something was happening above them in space…

A girl known as Blackfire was being he held in a prison inside a spaceship. She growled as he hated being in dark places. Her sister Starfire knew of her condition but these idiot Centauri police didn't know and she was slowly losing her power and getting sick.

"*cough cough* I need to get out!" She pleaded.

"Shut up girl! You are not going to see the light of day for a very long time….so you better get used to it!" one of the Centauri police yelled out.

"Fine it is your funeral." Blackfire growled out. She knew she couldn't take these guys head on, not with her weakening powers. So she gathered up all the energy she had left and charged it all around her. _I hope this works. If I die, then I am taking these jerks with me!_ She then let out a star explosion that destroyed the entire ship and since they were still in earth's gravitational pull, all that debris rocketed right toward earth. Its path was to the middle of Utah.

Naruto heard a loud boom thanks to his abnormal hearing and suddenly stopped. Terra and Danielle stopped when he did and looked at him questionably. "What is up Naruto?" Terra asked after a minute of standing there.

"I heard an explosion, and it sounded like…..it came from above." Naruto replied as they all looked up to see the explosion in space. Naruto rose an eyebrow when he saw debris falling down toward them. It would seem the debris were going to hit a few miles from them as it seemed very close. His eye widened when he caught the site of a black haired girl in the middle of the falling debris. "SHIT! Come on, seems there might be a survivor! Mirage, hop on my back, Terra use that earth skating power you invented!" Naruto commanded as Mirage got on his back.

Terra smirked, this was Danielle's first time going at ninja speed, she could not wait to see her face. "Wait, are we going to even make it in time?" Danielle asked.

"Oh don't worry, we will be going on ninja speed." smirked Terra.

Danielle was about to asked what that meant when Naruto took off like a bullet toward the future crash site, her screaming bloody mary all the way there. Terra chuckled to herself as he used her earth powers to make it seem like the earth itself was an ice rink as she skated after them.

Once there, they had to work over time to dodge the falling debris and not get flattened by them. Suddenly, a memory of a certain jutsu came rushing back to him and he decided to take a chance. He made a cross sign with his hands and called out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Five clones came into existence and one of them jumped away with Mirage so that Naruto would not be held back. It took her back to a panting Terra on the edge of the crash site where it went poof, shocking Terra as they two girl quickly tried to fine Naruto in the falling debris.

"What is that idiot thinking!" Terra angrily yelled out, which made Danielle look at her a smirk, not that Terra noticed.

"I assume that he wants to save who ever we came to save before they fall to their death." Danielle said, making Terra look at her.

"But it seems really reckless! He could get hurt!" Terra freaked.

Danielle smiled and said, "I don't know about that, he seems like he is doing fine to me." Terra looked back to Naruto and her jaw dropped.

Naruto had his clones throw him up into the air really high before making two more to do the same. After that, he came upon a large piece of falling metal and started running up it. Terra knew he was using chakra to do that as she was still in that stage of her control exercises. Naruto final saw the girl he saw before more clearly and thought she was very beautiful but looked really sick for some reason. She had black hair with odd metallic clothes that were blackish purple.

Naruto quickly caught her bridal style and looked down. "Oh… didn't plan this part." He shook his head as he berated himself on his stupidity before running back down the large piece of metal he ran on before only that it suddenly hit the ground and he was flung off. Thinking quickly, he activated one of his rings, the paper controlling one, and created wings made out of pure paper, which he safely glided down to where Terra and Danielle was at.

"That…was interesting." Danielle said with a smile. "I still can't figure out how you do that stuff on the fly like that."

"Well, when the two of you gain mastery over the wall walking exercise, then you can do stuff like that as well." Naruto said as he gently place the strange girl. Before he could do anything though, a large green and very burnt man crawled out of the scrapes of huge metal with a weird looking purple creature with tentacles floating around it.

"ARGH! Get the girl!" the green man commanded to the purple creature who went after the girl in Naruto's arms.

"Well….an alien and a strange tentacle like creature going after a young girl….sounds like some type of screwed up japanese porn to me." Naruto commented aloud, much to the annoyance of his traveling companions. Naruto quickly unsheathed his black sword and sliced the float creature down the middle. When the green guy saw this it charged at Naruto is a fit of rage. Naruto, getting another odd feeling, saw the memory of another jutsu that he could use against this thing. He held out his hand a swirling ball of chakra appeared in it and when the creature was in striking distance, he thrust the ball into the gut of the creature. Naruto watched as it spun around his attack before being fired off into the distance, screaming like a little girl.

"Ah, glad that is over." Naruto said as he turned toward and saw Terra and Danielle's jaws on the ground. "What?"

"You're not a mutant but you can do all this amazing stuff!" Mirage stated. "I think our team with be very successful, but how is it that you know that attack when you could have used it against the bear instead of using that huge dragon attack?"

"I didn't remember it until now. I think I remember all my old attack when I am in the heat of battle. A man named Jiraiya of the Sannin taught me that jutsu."

The girls looked at each other and Danielle said, "Yeah, we have never heard of someone like that."

"Oh…well let's girl this girl inside before she suffers anymore from her burns." Naruto said as one of his rings glowed and he called out, "**Wood Style: Wooden House Jutsu!"**

As they walked in, Danielle shook her head saying, "I don't think I will ever get used to that." Once inside, Naruto laid the girl on a bed and put a wet cloth on her head as she seemed to be sick. He noticed that she got weaker when in the shade so he opened a large window in the room and she seemed to be getting better. They left her alone the rest of the night, so she could get better. Naruto and the girls decided to go the indoor dojo on the wooden home to train some more.

Outside of the house, about a mile away, a man in a black government like suit was looking through a pair of binoculars at the house. He also seemed to have a camcorder with him. "Sir, did you see that."

"_Yes I did….i feel that boy's abilities would be very useful for our…organization."_

"When do you wish for me to apprehend him sir."

"_Don't bother…I will come personally to him as through you're observations of the boy and his new friends, I have seen the figure of a man watching him as well. Come back to base for now."_

"Yes sir." The man said as he walked off to an unmarked car and drove off in the night.

_The next day…_

Naruto was still asleep in his bed as the girls where in the living room watch TV as they somehow got it in this odd house. Suddenly, Danielle asked, "So why don't you tell him?"

"Huh?" Terra asked a little confused about the question.

"You know, why don't you tell Naruto you got feelings for him. I mean even I can tell you have feelings for him."

"Wait, what about you?"

"I see him as more as a brother figure who likes to help people out." Mirage said with a shrug.

"Oh…but I don't know how to tell him ya know." Terra sighed out.

"Just, tell him how you feel….that is all you can do." The illusion girl replied.

They stopped talking after that as they hear da noise from the floor above them as they knew it had to be Naruto just now waking up at 9 in the morning. Naruto walked in and said, "Morning, so how is the sick one doing?" he then grabbed a bowl of instant ramen, heating it, and chowing down.

"Well, we checked on her when we woke up." Danielle said as she was sweatdropping at how Naruto was just vacuuming the ramen down. She then smirked as Terra was looking nervous and said, "I will go check on her again."

Terra silently cursed Danielle as she left the room. Naruto noticed this and asked, "What is eating you?"

"Oh ah.."Terra stammered out before sighing. "Naruto…there is something have to tell you."

"Ok shoot." He said still eating his ramen, oblivious to Terra's dilemma

"I like you."

"Heh, your pretty likable yourself Terra." Naruto replied with a smile, making Terra face palm herself.

"No…I mean I like like you." She said as Naruto froze and started choking on his ramen.

"You like me that way?" Naruto said surprised. "Why?"

"You're a good person and you saved me from those scorpions. You travelled with me when you didn't have to and you are helping me with my control. You are just…you and I like that. So….will you give me a chance?" Terra pleaded.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked over to Terra, putting his hands on her shoulders, and saying, "Of course I'll give you a chance….to tell you the truth, I have a thing for you too, but I was to oblivious to your feelings. I think that is something I was never at back home either."

Terra smiled and whispered thanks as they slowly leaned into kiss but was interrupted by Mirage. "Sorry to break up this love fest but I think the girl is waking up."

The now couple blushed before walking toward a smirking Danielle as she turned around and walked toward the girl's room. Once inside, they saw the girl sitting up looking at them blankly.

"Yo…can you tell your name and what happened up there if you remember. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"I am Blackfire." The girl said as she began to tell them what happened to her and how she escaped.

Surprisingly Naruto smiled. "What you are saying is that you want to get out of your sister's shadow and someday beat her, am I correct?"

"Y-yes." Blackfire stuttered, a bit surprised that Naruto understood what she was going through. "But I did those horrible things to her and her friends. Aren't you mad at me?"

"The way I see it, you are trying to make you own why in life and what you did in the past means nothing to me. It is what you will do in the future. You can join my little group and help people out and get stronger and being with people helps with that or you can just walk away from this and be alone. It is your choice as if you join us, it is like a new start for you." Naruto explained.

Shocked, Blackfire just stared at Naruto for a moment before looking down, thinking about it. She will admit that she had fun being with the titans and she hated to be alone, but now that they thought she was a criminal now, she could not go back to them because of that fact and her grudge against her sister. He looked up and said, "I will go with you. I want to start anew."

"Cool. Since not a lot of people know you here, I guess you can use you own name if you want. I go by the name of Akatsuki, which means red dawn in Japanese. These two are Terra and Danielle. Terra uses her own name and Danielle goes by the name of Mirage."

Blackfire smiled and said, "Good to know."

Naruto smiled while looking her over and said, "You said you are not a normal Tamaranian….what is so different?"

Blackfire scowl before saying, "I am basically human because of the back my body is weaker like a human's, I have a weak immune system, and I can't produce star energy like the others do. I have to rely on this suit I had made for me."

"I see." Naruto said as he struck a thinking pose before he snapped his fingers and said, "From what I remember of my past so far, I was pretty good with an art called seals. I think I could make it so the suit of your pulls in more light, making you stronger and giving you more star energy. That and I could make it so it is pretty durable as well."

"I…I would like that, thank you." Blackfire said as she slowly got out of bed, hobbling a little as she was still weak.

Suddenly, Naruto ears picked up a lot of noise coming toward them and he could tell that it was a few cars as they made the same noise as them. "Looks like we are going to have company."

"What?" Blackfire asked as she strained her ears and she to barely heard something coming toward them.

"Great…" Danielle said dryly as they exited the house and Naruto made is disappear right as a few jeeps and a stretch limo pulled up to them.

Naruto was instantly on guard when a man in a black government suit came out of the car. Taking a closer look, he saw that the man had the left half of his face covered and he had an X shaped scar on his chin and the man also had a cane as he looked a little crippled.

Upon seeing Naruto, the man smiled warmly as a guy like him could. "Hello young man, my name is Vlad, head of CELL."

"Never heard of it." Naruto replied.

"We are not known to the public as we run secretly. We are a branch of the government that not even the president knows of. I wish to speak to you about join us."

"Why would you want me?"

"Simple. I have been observing you a few a few weeks now and your powers interest me. You show mutant powers but my sensors say that you are indeed not a mutant." Vlad said in all seriousness. Naruto caught the way the man said mutant. The man kept his emotions in check but Naruto could tell the man had a great dislike for mutants.

"May I ask what this organization does?" Naruto asked in a serious manner, silently activating two of his rings in case things went bad, the girls noticing this back up a bit.

"We work for the good of the free world. We protect it from those unworthy of being alive and do what we think is right!" Vlad announce happily, thinking he got Naruto. "Boy, what is your name, if I may ask before we go any further."

"You may call me Akatsuki." Naruto said in a calm manner. "It would seem to me that you do the dirty work of the government without them knowing. I have a gut feeling that what you do is not in my best interests as I can tell you have a dislike for mutants. You may have your emotion in check but when you said Mutant, your voice change just a bit. So I will have to politely decline your offer. Besides, you remind me of someone from by past…someone I can't trust."

This time, Vlad lost control of his emotions. "Idiot boy! Don't you understand! These freaks are slowly killing our way of life, they are a plague that is wiping out the human race! We must protect our land before that take control!"

Naruto suddenly got a vision of a memory. With him a little older and he was given a similar speech by a vague familiar man. "You only thing your CELL group is doing what you think is right, but I don't think so. Everyone has a right to live and you don't decide that. If you start a war like this, then you will end up just like Danzo and his ROOT organization."

"I don't know who you are talking about and I can see that I am getting nowhere with you. Someday you will come to your senses but by then it will be too late." Vlad said as he stepped back into his car. He rolled his window down and one of the armed soldiers from one of the jeeps came over and he whispered:

"Kill him and then kill those girls when I am gone." Vlad said but then looked to Naruto and said, "Oh and young Naruto, we are known. We are the urban legend, Area 51." The window went up and his limo left the area.

"Girls….get behind that rock…this is about to get ugly." Naruto said to them quietly and they did as they were told, trusting Naruto's judgment. As soon as the girls were hidden, Naruto just stood there as a hail of gunfire hit him.

The girls gasped in horror as Naruto was shredded up by the bullets. He right arm and left leg even got blown off! When it was all over, Naruto was in a pool of his own blood with his arm and leg a few feet from him.

"That was easy." said one of the soldiers warily.

"You idiots." Naruto's voice echoed out through the area, freaking the soldiers out. "You can't kill me!" Then they saw that Naruto's wounds were being stitched up by black threads and then healed up abnormally fast. The same black threads shot out of the stumps of the blond's arm and leg, pulling them in. When everything was healed up and back to normal, Naruto stood up with a smirk. "My turn!" he yelled as a tri blades red scythe appeared in his hand and five masks on those black threads came out his body. He combined the earth and water masks and yelled out, "**Wood Style: Beast of the Wood!"** A huge lion was formed out the wood that shot out of the ground. While it attacked a jeep and the men around it, Naruto sliced up a another jeep and the men around it with his red scythe.

The remaining soldiers with the last jeep stared at Naruto in shock and horror. "This guy…..he is not normal!" one of them shouted and the rest of them emptied their guns on Naruto once more but this time he spun his scythe around , deflecting all the bullets.

Naruto just sighed as he dispelled his lion before he combined the fire and earth masks. "**Magma Style: Maelstrom!"** The ground underneath the soldiers began to swirl before it all turned to hot lava and quickly swallowed up the dead and the dying. It was over before it even started for these guys. Smirking, Naruto looked up and saw a fly camera. "Like what you see?" Naruto called out before sending a kunai at it, destroying it.

As he deactivated the rings, Blackfire and the others slowly walked toward and before she blurted out, "That…was so AWESOME!"

"Heh, thanks. Even though I don't really like taking human lives, they were asking for it when they came at me." Naruto said sadly.

Terra walked over to him and gave him a kiss, which made Blackfire pout a bit but only Danielle saw this and smirked. "It is ok…so what is going to happen to the lava?"

"Oh, it is will cool in a bit and turn back to normal…I think." Naruto said while rubbing his head. "For now, I think we should get going."

"That is the best idea you had all day." Danielle said with a smile as they began walking away to Salt Lake City.

XXXX

A long way away, Vlad banged his fist against the the door of the limo, creating a fist sized dent. He spy drone had just been destroyed that _boy!_ "Damn him! He will rue the day he refuse my offer!"

XXXX

A man in the shadows had seen the entire fight and the conversation before it. "Akatsuki…..you are more interesting than the Justice League right now. Show me more…"

**Hope you liked this chapter. We now have two villains after Naruto. Yes I did give you a clue as to who the other villain is. Again, the old clue was that his name starts with a V.**

**Review!**


	6. Helloes and Goodbyes

**Alternate Dimensions: Rise of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 6**

**Ok….here is a poll for you all. Should I put Supergirl in this story or should I later make a story were it is just a Naruto/Supergirl story as part of my Alternate Dimensions series? Please vote at the end. I do have an idea as to how I would put her in.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto and his group had become very popular in western part of the United States. Akatsuki and his group called the Maelstrom were on the tongues of a lot of people nowadays. They even ran into a teen named Static. They teamed up to defeat what Static called the Evil Bang Babies. That was a fun time for the group as they got to see different powers in other people.

During that time, Naruto had learned a lot more about the world as a whole. He now knew that Japan was way different than the one he was born in. He learned about the super hero group called the Justice League that had a man that could very well lift an entire building. Now he was not sure he himself could do that but he could honestly say that the Justice League was the big time indeed. Of course there were other super hero groups and he was glad to be in one of them, as he was having the time of his life beating up the baddies every now and then. Sometimes people would even pay for his group's services!

His relationship with Terra had gone quite well so far, though her and Blackfire usually fought for some reason….he could never figure it out though. Danielle was her normal self and she usually cooked them things to eat and helped Naruto break apart the girls when they got too into the fight. She was sort of like the mother figure of the group as Naruto had sometimes called her mom.

At the moment, the group was in South Dakota. Naruto had been in this new land for exactly a year and was happy. He had gained bits of his memories but not all of it. All the helping people in every city they came to had taken a lot of time, so he was now 14, almost 15 and he could not be happier as he was on the roof of the wooden house they all live in. Terra was in his arms as they sat down and just stared at the night sky.

"I can't believe it has only been a year since we all meet." Terra said with a smile.

"Yeah, one of year of new experiences. One year of helping out people we don't really know." Naruto said with a chuckle at the end.

"Oh you liked it and you know it."

"Yeah I did. " Naruto paused, "I am glad whatever happened to me in my old world that sent me here. I don't think I would have meet you and the others if it didn't happen."

"Yep." Terra smirked. "And my control has gotten really good! I am now ok with water walking!"

"Got that right but I have noticed that your powers are connected to you emotions, so make sure to control those in battle as well." Naruto stated.

"Oh I will." Terra said as she turned around in the embrace and pushed Naruto on his back. She then processed to make out with him, groping and stuff. They continued this for half the night, all the while Naruto got the sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

XXXX

The next day, the four were on the road again as they were heading east to see the sights. Naruto wanted to visit Miami, Florida. However, as they were passing into Iowa, they saw a figure in the distance, seemingly just waiting for them. At first, Naruto thought it was one of Vlad's annoying henchmen that tried to kill him every now and then, but as they got closer, it was clear that it was not one of them.

The man they saw had an odd blue shirt that could be mistaken for a Chinese shirt as it was in that style and was outlined in white. He also wore blue pants and nice black dress shoes. On his belt were various weapons from small knives to short swords. He had a very aristocratic beard as it was neatly trimmed and his black hair was short.

"Hello Akatsuki, it is nice to finally meet you." The man said with a smirk.

"Uh….hi." Naruto replied, a little put off by this huge man's polite behavior even though he could tell they were going to fight soon. "How do you know me and what is it that you want?"

"I am Vandal Savage. I have lived for a long time. I was once very strong, but through the years, I have become weak and I wish to test my strength against you and your team."

"So….you fighting for power?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But of course, the powerful command the weak, that is how it has been since the dawn of time….heh, I should know, I was born in the time of the cave men." Vandal said with an amused expression when the others had a shocked look on their faced.

"So you're immortal?" Terra asked.

"Quite right." Vandal said with a smirk, "And if I wish to take over this land someday, I must regain my strength."

Naruto growled, this guy was just another power hungry ass. He maybe old but that gives him an advantage in experience. "For the sake of the world, I guess we will have to beat you!" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance as a few of his rings began to glow and he gained the Rinnengan with a Mangekyo Sharingan in the background of it. He had also activated his immortal rings as well, not sure how strong this old guy was.

"Ready girls?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mirage sighed.

"Oh yeah!" Both Terra and Blackfire shouted with smirks.

"Then let's get wild!" Naruto yelled as he charged Vandal.

Meanwhile Terra used her power to raise the battle ground up to pretty high height. That way, Vandal had a harder time of escaping when things got bad for him. Vandal however just smirked at Naruto's stupidity. "You should never blindly charge into a fight where you know nothing of your opponent!"

Naruto eyes widened when Vandal used pure speed to disappear and then reappear behind him. The man then back handed the blond to the edge of the battle zone. He sweated as that was long fall if he did fall. _Wait….Superstrength? He calls that weak! He must want to be stronger then superman or something like that…..i got a bad feeling…_

Blackfire decided to come in at that point and sent a few black star bolts that the freak of nature. Surprisingly, the man caught them and sent them back at her. She was at first shocked that someone other than Naruto could do that, which quickly wore away so that she could survive. She quickly dodged as best she could before charging a huge one thanks to Naruto's seals and her now, normal reserves. "Take this!"

Mirage smiled as Blackfire's attack. She then created some psionic energy arrows with her arms and quickly shot them at Vandal to distance him.

Vandal dodged as best he could with the arrows, but some did get him, not that it mattered as it barely even hurt. He then flipped over Blackfire's attack with ease. He was then surprised by Naruto's new jutsu that he had not seen yet, or from which ring it even came from.

"**Banshō Ten'in**!" Naruto yelled, attracting the big ball of black energy toward him. Like usual for Naruto he caught the attack, but this time he sent chakra into the sphere and they watched as it turned into a ball and chin type deal.

"Interesting!" Vandal shouted. "You are so interest young Akatsuki!"

"Ya like it? I call this badass attack the **Gravity Star Sphere!**" Naruto shout as the two charged at one another. Naruto bounce the ball off his hand and sent it right at the man.

Vandal had to jump away as soon as he felt what it could do. _"This boy has created an attack that has the ability to push away and pull in things at will. That with the power of the girl's star energy, he has created a mini star….ingenious! _the old cave man thought as time after time, he dodged the dangerous sphere of energy.

Blackfire was very impressed as well that Naruto could use one of her attacks and just recreate it in another power attack. Mirage and Terra just gawked Naruto's quick thinking. He was awesome in their spars as he never lost, but in a true battle, his skills were out of this world.

Savage had enough of dodging so he proved his strength but dodging the ball and watched as it passed over him as he bent over. A glow appeared on his foot and he kicked the end near the chain as that was a spot where it was repelling all things. The energy left his foot at that moment and covered the ball before it shimmered out of site. _ Damn….that technique took more power than usual..._

"The hell was that!" Naruto screamed.

Vandal smirked and said, "Boy….that was my inter-dimensional wrap technique. I could not get hit with that technique of yours so I sent it away to another place….not sure where though.

XXXXX

In Jump City, the Titans were trying to capture the annoying Doctor Light again when a weird portal opened up and out came the ball and chain attack. It flattened the light man to a wall. The young titans looked at the attack in shock as it had helped them get the villain a lot quicker. Starfire, however, recognized some of the energy in the odd ball as her sister's black star bolt.

This was just way to confusing, but before they could touch it, it dissipated into nothingness. Raven new both energies quiet well however, _Chakra and Blackfire's Star Energy?_

XXXXX

"Impressive." Naruto grumbled, now cautious of that attack.

"Yes, it is a useful power." Vandal commented. "Akatsuki….this has been a great battle, but I fear you will be a thorn in my side later, so I will kill you!"

"No!" Mirage said as she created an illusion of the man's greatest fear….him dying. It did not go as planned, instead of getting scared, he went ballistic! He punched the ground so hard that she lost concentration and fell on her ass. He then speed over to her and pulled back his fist to end her. However, Naruto was not through with him.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto yelled out while Terra and Blackfire combined their attacks, sending molten lava at him. Now, Vandal was pissed. His clothes were ruined and Akatsuki was more trouble than he was worth.

Naruto saw the old man charging at him again and decided to end this. Naruto made the tiger hand sign and called out, "**Amaterasu!**"

_The Japanese goddess of the sun?_ Savage asked in his mind but before he ponder it any longer, he saw black flames shot out of one of Naruto's eyes and shoot him in the chest with it. Vandal screamed out in raging pain as he tried slapping himself, but only making it worse. In his rage, he exceeded his speed limits and rushed Naruto in the blink on an eye. He proceeded to beat the living shit out of the blond. Of course Naruto had his immortality rings activated but neither Vandal nor his group knew that.

Terra hated seeing Naruto get hurt and she lost a bit of control each time she fussed over Naruto's wounds when he got hurt when not using his immortality rings. Now picture that with Naruto's new position. She was freaking out and losing all control. The site of her lover dying was too much for her and her powers took a life of their own. The raised battle arena shook violently and as Vandal stepped back a little from Naruto, a huge spike of earth shot out from between Naruto's legs and impaled the cave man through the chest, while somehow snuffing out the black flames.

From Terra's position, however, she thought the spike impaled Naruto as well and she started bawling, making the platform they were on crumble. Mirage quickly ran to Terra before things got out of hand, but the ground underneath her gave away, making her fall to her death. "Mirage!" Blackfire screamed as she rocketed downward to save her friend.

She caught her just in time to see Naruto and Vandal start to fall as well. The duo nodded and shot to Naruto. Blackfire kicked Vandal away as they got close as Mirage smacked Naruto awake. He instantly knew what to do as the platform above them all fell down. Naruto deactivated his other ring to activate the bijuu ring in the first tail mode. He swirled the sand around them to create a hardened barrier around them. As the ball of sand crashed into the ground, the impact created a decent sized crater, that when the debris of the platform fell on top, it looked like that they were crashed.

Terra landed on top of the pile of rocks while try to stay afloat on some random rocks on the way down. She looked around to no one around and looked underneath her to see all the rocks. She cried as she tried to use her powers to lift the rocks but it was too much for her and she started sobbing that she killed them. She then heard a noise a little far off to the right and paled. Through all that, Vandal was still alive as he was slowly getting back up.

_I-i can't win….not without them!_ She thought as she quickly ran away, running west to California. _I am sorry guys…I am so sorry Naruto… _

Vandal watched the girl run away with tears in her eyes. He smirked as he ripped out the earth spike, his wounds already healing. He then took out a piece of paper from his pocket, wrote something down, and laid down on a rock while leaving the scene. "We will see each other again boy…." He said as he somehow knew that Naruto was not dead yet.

A half hour later, the pile of rocks exploded into sand. Naruto, Danielle, and Blackfire quick got up and looked around. The farmland they had fought in kind of looked like a mini desert now. Naruto looked around for any sign of Terra but could not see anything other than a small piece of paper on a nearby rock. Walking over to it, he read:

_Akatsuki, your friend with the earth power is somewhere…I used my wrap power to send her away. I do not know where she will be…or if she is alive. Our battle was interesting to say the least, you are lucky you are not dead…_

_Until we meet again,_

_Vandal Savage_

"I count on meeting you again." Naruto said aloud as he handed the paper to the girls so they could read it as well.

"Naruto, we have to find her we-" Danielle sputtered out until Naruto cut her off.

"I KNOW, BUT WE HAVE NO CLUE WHERE TO LOOK!" Naruto yelled out in frustration, scaring the two girls until they saw the tears in his eyes. They quickly walked up to him and gave him a hug.

As he cried about that she could be dead, they reassured him that she was not and they would fine her one day. Blackfire held onto Naruto tighter as Mirage back off a bit with a smile. "She is not the only one who loves you, you know." Blackfire said with a little courage.

Naruto looked at Blackfire with a sad smile and said, "Thanks." He then hugged her tighter. He knew that Mirage loved Naruto as well, but it was like a mother would since she most took care of them all on their travels. He thought Blackfire loved him in a sisterly type of way because she and Terra always fought over stupid things, like who was going to help him in a fight. He now knew the girls were competing against each other. Deciding right then if he had any more teammates that had an interest in him….he would give them a chance, starting with Blackfire. _Be safe Terra._ Naruto thought as he looked at the sky while still in the hug with Blackfire.

XXXXX

It has been three months since Terra disappeared and on their way to Miami, Naruto searched in every town along the way. He cared for the girl that much, but he had to let go some time. He had also gotten back all his memories of his past life in the Elemental Counties. It was all thanks to Vandal's savage beating that brought back all those memories of the past. The beating literally jarred him that much to being everything back.

His relationship with Blackfire was going pretty well. Jiriaya would have been giddy to write a book about Naruto's love life since I was kind of hectic. When he told Mirage and Blackfire of his plans to give anyone who was interested in me a chance, Mirage rose an eyebrow and said that he might get a harem that way. Blackfire could not help but laugh at Naruto's flabbergasted expression when they heard that and she smirked with saying that it was ok with her if he did that. He had fainted with a small nosebleed after that.

Now that they were in Miami, Blackfire had the urge to go to a night club. Naturally, thanks to Naruto's henge jutsu, he was able to make them look older. So make themselves not stand out in public tonight, they had decided that a night change in wardrobe was in order. Naruto wore a green and white bucket hat that covered his hair and made it face around his face a little, a white Element skater shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some black Addis shoes.

Blackfire wore a black short sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and some Nike shoes. To Naruto, she looked beautiful no matter what she wore. Mirage looked at the two and smiled. These two were really a good couple in her opinion. "Have fun you two….don't stay out too late!" Danielle called out too the two teen with a smirk.

"Ok mom!" The duo joked.

Once at a club called 'The Craze', they danced their asses off! Of course Naruto had to get some drunken ass perverts off of Blackfire a few times. She was hot after all, but the drunks really annoyed her. After that mess had been taken care of, some really great songs came over the speakers. Blackfire decided to dance like some of the girls in the club, which meant that her back was turned to Naruto and her ass was rubbing against his dick. She smirked in satisfaction when it hardened from her rubbing.

That sent a jolt through both of them because they both got really turned on by this. She turned her head to see that Naruto had a blush on his face and smirked. She like to have fun and tease Naruto a lot but they both knew they were not ready for sex just yet, they were a bit young for that, but she never said they could have a little…fun. No, he didn't do that with Terra and he didn't feel ready to that with Blackfire either.

She led them to a nearby fire escape on the outside of building. Smirking, she smashed her lips to his and started a fierce make out session. Her hand began to travel along his pants, rubbing his member through his pants. His hand traveled under her shirt and groped one of her breasts. His other hand went down her pants, making her moan into the kiss.

Before they could do anything else, they heard a scream that awoke them from their pleasure haze. They turned around and saw the city surrounded in Mist. It also seemed that creatures where killing people! "Come on, we should help them while getting back to Mirage!" Naruto said, going into combat mode.

"Right!" Blackfire shouted as she followed him down the building, the both of them thinking, _why can't we get a day off!_

Along the way to the hotel they were staying at, they took out weird ass black and purple spiders and some tentacle like creatures that attacked a building. When got to the hotel to see half of it gone and Mirage resting next to the good part of the building. "Mirage, are you ok?" Blackfire shouted when she spotted the girl.

"Yeah, those creatures came right out of the Mist. I mean that Mist just came out of nowhere!" the illusion girl got out.

"Alright, usually mist like this is fog that comes from the water….we should head to the nearby harbor….maybe we will find something." Naruto commanded and they nodded. Rushing to the harbor, they noticed that the Mist was traveling, like it was moving further into the city. Upon reaching the docks, they saw an old man, just staring out in the Mist. "Hey old man!"

The old man reacted by turning his head and waving Naruto and his group toward them. "Hello young ones…are you wondering about the Mist?"

Naruto nodded, noticing this guy was homeless by the look of his clothes. "Yes, can you tell us anything about it?"

"Aye, that I can." The homeless man said. "This is Mist was a product of an old government experiment that went horribly wrong. They wanted to open up a window to see another world…but they had created a door and all this came out. Since then, the Mist has been appearing and with it, those monster I am sure you encountered."

"Where is it coming from and how do we stop it?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure how to stop it as it goes away on its own usually, but tell what are we close to that would generated some thing as horrifying as the Mist?'

They thought about it for a awhile, but Naruto and Blackfire had no clue as they never heard of something like this. Mirage was the one who got it. "The Bermuda Triangle!"

"Correct…that is where this evil is coming from..from evil itself." The man spoke,

"Ok, I have never heard about this triangle but we should go and investigate." Naruto said aloud.

Mirage and the old man got whiplash turning their head s to him. "Are you nuts! People go in the triangle and never come back out."

"I see….well here is my theory," Naruto started, "Since this Mist is normally in the triangle maybe that is why people disappear, because of those monsters. Now that the Mist is out here, what could hurt us when we go in?"

"I see your point, but I still think it is risky. I will go if you two want to." Mirage said, knowing Naruto would probably go anyway.

"If you go, be back before the Mist recedes back, or you will be stuck there forever!" The old man said, but with a faraway voice. They looked around for him but he was gone!

"Right," Naruto then looked at an old boat. He was sure that no one would care if it was gone because it looked pretty old and abandoned. "Come on, let's go!" The girls just nodded, hoping they go out of this alive.

A hour later, they had exited the mist and was in clear waters, but the odd thing was that there seemed to be mirrors in the water along with junk from planes and what else that had entered the triangle. "Ok, I get the junk of airplanes and stuff like that, but why the mirrors?"

"Beats me Naruto." Blackfire said with a confused expression. "My best guess is that they produce the Mist."

Mirage had narrowed her eyes at the mirrors…they didn't reflect anything at all, they were pure white! The waters and the boat began to shake uncontrollably until all the mirrors started glowing and then combined infront of the boat to create a portal of multicolored lights. "Holy crap!" They yelled because when they entered, they shot down a tunnel of multicolored lights at a fast rate. Well, that was until they suddenly stopped the three of them were flung out of the boat.

Groaning, Naruto slowly got up to see that were in a white hallway of sorts. "Ok….now I am freaked out."

"You're the one that wanted to enter this place!" Mirage shouted.

"Come one, yelling is getting us nowhere!" Blackfire broke the two up. "We need to find a way out!"

"Right." Naruto said, a little embarrassed. Mirage nodded as well and walked off. They followed her down the long hallway to very large white room where two people seemed to be squaring off. One was a cute blond haired girl with what looked to be a magic sword, She had a black shirt that hugged her figure, same with her black pants. She wore black high heeled combat boots. The other was a man in biker clothes and he seems to have a life like mask that looked like a red skull.

"Girl! You could have joined me, you have a power that could have been useful to be to help kill Captain America! But no! You just had to teleport the both of us to Limbo." The red skull masked man shouted, making Naruto's eyewiden. He had the sinking feeling had been here before and now that confirmed it. He HAD been here as it was the first thing he saw when he 'woke up'!

"I will not join you. You are a nut job Red Skull!" The girl yelled.

"Not that it matters anymore as you, Magik, did not know of the day when the Bermuda Trap would trap you when using that Limbo Teleporting power." Red Skull growled out as he begun to charge the uncooperative girl.

Naruto had enough of Red Skull, he really did sound like a nut job to him. So he opened the door all the way and ran up right next to the girl, Magik. The girl looked at him in shock as did Red Skull. "If we are indeed in Limbo…then I guess no one will miss someone like you!" Naruto said as he activated a ring and his Rinnengan flared to life.

"I don't know who you and your little friend are or how you got here, but I will kill you for that!" Red Skull yelled.

"Name's Akatsuki, remember it in the afterlife." Naruto said, appearing in front of the surprised Red Skull with his palm facing his chest. "**Shinra Tensei."** Red Skull was blown away at intense speeds, right into the white wall, which cracked before he disappeared in a flash of light and the wall was back to normal.

"What was that!" Magik asked exasperated.

"That was one of my powers, though I am not sure about the wall thing." Naruto reply, normal eyes once again.

"I see, so you know about this place, how?" Magik asked.

"Well, I died once and was given another chance at life, I woke up in this room." Naruto said getting odd looks.

"I see, so you already know about this place and you know you got in, but I don't."

"Oh, we went into the Bermuda Triangle." Mirage answered.

"Ah, you must have gone in when the Mist was out of the triangle." Magik said sadly, "Then we are stuck here for time here is not consistant with time in the real world."

"Damn!" Naruto shouted. "I should have known something as crazy as this would have happened!"

"There is a way." said a voice. They turned to see the old man from the docks!

"Old man? What are you doing here?"

"Boy, I am the Shinigami! I am can anywhere in reason." The old man bellowed out.

"The one from my world or this one?"

"Yours…I am the one who gave you your second chance because you are the one who stopped Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki." The old man commented, "Now the Magik is right. The moment you entered the triangle, time has speed up in the normal world and when you get back, your bodies shall adjust to it, meaning you will age."

"Ok…that is nice to know." Naruto deadpanned.

"I know this off topic, but at what age did you die Naruto?" asked Mirage.

"When I was 16, my so called best friend killed me when he came back to the village." Naruto said, making all three girls gasp.

"Wait, he introduced himself as Akatsuki and you just called him Naruto." Magik said.

"Yeah, Naruto is his name while Akatsuki is his hero name." Blackfire answered for the blond girl.

"Ah, well my name is Illyana Rasputin, but as you know, I go by Magik in Russia."

"I am Blackfire" the dark haired alien girl said.

"Right and I am Danielle Moonstar but I am known as Mirage."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Magik replied with a smile.

"I am still here you know." The old man said, "Now I know Miss Magik cannot escape this place because the triangle is a trap that her power cannot destroy. So, I must help you. You must walk through the door you came through, but there is a catch."

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

"One must stay behind and whatever they see, they will go to." Death replied.

"I'll stay." Blackfire said all of a sudden.

"What? No!" Naruto said, alarmed.

"Don't worry, you will see me again. I see my home in the doorway….I wish to visit my family for a bit." Blackfire said and kissed him on the lips lovingly. "You WILL see me again, I promise."

"If you are sure…just be careful." Naruto said as he gave her a hug, the other girls smiling at the scene.

"I will, now go." Blackfire said.

Naruto nodded and he, Mirage, and Magik left the through the door, disappearing and reappearing on the docks once again, the Mist, gone. He turned to Magik and said, "You said you were from Russia, I know we are a long way from there, so would you like to join our group?"

"You don't seem evil or insane so yes, I will join. Besides, we are in America, I have family here."

"Good to know." Naruto said with a smile. "So….i wonder how long it has been since the world last heard of the Maelstrom."

"That would be a year." The old man said with a smile before disappearing again.

"So we are 15 now?" Mirage asked.

"I would seem so." Magik answered.

Naruto smiled. They got another member for the team, but lost another as well. Hopefully, they would be luckier in the future. He looked to the sky and thought, _be safe…Terra, Blackfire._

XXXX

Blackfire appeared on her home planet and smirked, her revenge on her sister was near. _"If this does not work….then I will stop and go back to Naruto._

XXXX

**Terra and Blackfire will be back, don't worry. Terra will be back when Naruto frees her from her rock prison the series and Blackfire will be back…heh, later. Hope I did ok with Magik and Vandal Savage. **

**Vote in the Reviews!**


End file.
